A very Supernatural Christmas
by CrazyC00kie
Summary: CRACK! Two people try to bring cheer into Bobby's depressed dark house.  mix a  Santa!Crowley, a Elf!Archangel, a drunk angel with terrible Christmas jumpers and a hell-rain-hound into a bowle, stire well and this is what comes out .


A harsh storm was whipping over the quiet town of Sioux Falls. Snow tumbled down in cascades of white misty blankets, coating the houses and streets in millions of little flakes, giving it a beautiful Christmas-y feeling. From the windows radiated flickering candle light and in the fireplaces crackled flames, adding warmth and comfort to the harsh stormy night.

Smoke came out of the chimneys and fitting to the idyllic scenery, hung the typical smell of Christmas in the air. Baked Apples, freshly made cookies, gingerbread and cinnamon. And around the houses hung chains of colourful lights, illuminating the dark, chasing away the tryst night and fighting an unwinnable battle against the snowy storm.

Inside the Singer household everyone was peacefully asleep, dreaming the dreams of the just, this cold and windy night. Everyone except for two strange shadowy silhouetted figures moves back and fro, bringing cheer and light into the darkened and depressed world of those plagues hunter's lives.

The first – a short guy with shaggy light brown hair – wore weird green cloth with red and white stripes on his sleeves and on the funny pointed hat. Two fake pointy ears stuck out from under the hat and on his shoes hung silently ringing golden bells. And in his hands he held a red and white striped sugar cane.

"They're for the tree you moron", hissed the second figure, trying to grab the cane from the other's hands. The second wasn't much taller than the first, but he was clothes completely in black with white fluffy edges on his sleeves, legs and hat. Around his neck hug a fluffy white scarf like thing or maybe, judging by his appearance it might have been a fake bearded.

"Stop eating the decoration."

An angry hand shot out and snagged the sweets from the first mans clutches. "Oi!", complained the little elf, "one cane more or less won't matter. I have low sugar levels, I need some of them."

"You haven't and you don't", growled the black Santa back while hanging the sugar canes on the huge Christmas tree in the study and well out of the elves reach. The entire house was plunged in a utter darkness but the two didn't seem fazed by that. They moved about as if they could see everything as clear as in broad daylight.

Dean woke up from hushed noises in the house. Could Sam or Bobby have woken up and decide to go downstairs? What where they doing down there. Curiosity get the better of him and he sneaked out of his room and along the darkened corridor.

A squeal from his right made him nearly jump in surprise. Damn why didn't he take his gun with him? But before he could finish that line of thought or decide to turn back and get a weapon he saw Sam sticking his head out of his room.

"Did you make those noises?" whispered Dean to his equally startled brother. "No, were you?"responded Sam in a low voice so they wouldn't be heard be the people downstairs "If I were, would I be asking you?" growled Dean irritated back. "Bitch." "Jerk."

They went down the stairs, only to find the entire lower level pitch black. So much for Bobby getting some food or doing research then. Sam was just about to grab the handle of the closed door to the study when he noticed movement in the corner of his eyes.

One second later and the baseball bat swung at his head would have collided with his face and knocked him out. Luckily he ducked just in time.

Bobby came out of the shadows, setting the baseball bat aside to help Sam back on his feet. In his right hand gleamed a silver knife. "Bobby?" asked Sam as soon as he got his bearing back. "Were what are you doing down here? You gave us a fright." "And nearly a smashed skull", added Dean on the verge of being pissed. "Were you making those weird noises?"

Jerking his head in the general direction of the closed door to his study, Bobby muttered something that sounded vaguely like idijits under his breath. Sam grabbed the handle and opened the door a small bit at first, peeing carefully inside.

He couldn't make out much. Widening the gap between door and frame, the others were slowly able to have a look themselves. All they could make out were the silhouettes of two shadowy figures rummaging around the room and having a hushed argument.

"What are they doing?" wondered Sam at the same time as Dean asked "Who are them?"

"How should I know ya idijits? I can't see any more than you do."

Taking a stride into the room Bobby hit the light switch, startling the burglars… except that there were no burgers.

In the middle of Bobby's study loomed a huge Christmas tree covered in nice decorations with wrapped boxes underneath. Beside the tree stood a sulking archangel turned Norsern Demi-God turned trickster in a green elf costume, with soft green shoes and bells on their ends and a pair of fake pointy ears. And as if that wasn't bad enough floated an ex-crossroad demon turned King of Hell in the air. Said demon currently decorated the tree while wearing a black Santa costume, complete with fake beard attached to his face and a Santa hat.

Gabriel was licking on a candy cane while Crowley hovered mere inches above the ground, hanging plush angels on the massive tree. Beside him floated a Christmas jumper in the air and close to it hung a big red dot and closely above it reindeer horns.

"THE HELL?" Shouted Dean exasperate. The figging hell-rein-hound turned to him and nudged him in the leg.

"I'm the new Satan" stated Crowley excitedly, putting a pitchfork on top of the tree. Gabriel coughed awkwardly "it's Santa."

"That too", replied Crowley with a wicked smile.

"This is a joke right?" Oh god Sam couldn't believe what was happening here. This had to be a bad joke or a horrible dream.

But it was neither.

"Marry Christmas!" sounded a startling voice from the corner couch. Balthazar lay sprawled out over the couch with a glass of egg-nog in one hand and a terrible cheesy red knitted Christmas jumper, completely with snowflakes and renderers on the chest.

"idijits" mumbled Bobby and went back to bed. Hopefully they were gone in the morning.


End file.
